A Twist of Fate
by twinobsessed
Summary: TwinFic! One and Two are sent on yet another mission for the Mero, but Two has had enough! See what happens when the twins take matters into their own hands. Please R&R.
1. A quiet beautiful night

Disclaimer: I only own Charlotte and the situations that she gets herself into. The Twins, Persephone, the Merovingian, and anything else related to the Matrix are not mine. They are owned by big movie companies and the directors of the matrix movies.

Authors Note: My First Fanfic! Comments are always welcome. I cannot think of a proper title right now, so I made one up. Let me know what you think. Anyways, here is the first 5 chaps! Enjoy! And yes, some of these chapters are small, but what they lack in size they make up for in story! Read on, you'll find out!

* * *

It was a quiet night. A brisk breeze rattled the leaves on the trees, while the moon, full and clear, reflected its light onto the streets of the town below. It was just like any 

other night, except for one thing. Two figures, almost identical to each other walked briskly down an alley, which conveniently, was absent of all light. These two had a

purpose, known only to them and their superior, and unknown to their target only a few blocks down.

"Ah, another beautiful night" she thought as she looked outside through the open window. She deeply breathed the brisk night air and slowly shut the window. Before she

drew the curtains closed, she noticed the two figures in the alley. "Hmm, must be travelers catching the next train I guess. They are walking pretty fast. Sure hope they

make it." She drew the curtain closed and climbed into bed. Turning out the light, she laid down and went to sleep.


	2. Needle or Switchblade

"There, on the right. # 261. We should go now, while she suspects nothing." "No brother. We wait until she turns the light out, then we know she suspects nothing." The

two figures smirked and watched as their target drew the curtains closed and turned out the light. "Now?" asked the first one. "Now" grinned the second one, whipping

out his switchblade. He began advancing towards the house, his brother following closely behind.

It was easy access through the back door, since everyone knew everyone else in this town, and no one locked their doors. Then slowly up the stairs, like ghosts, the

brothers promptly arrived at her door. "Needle or switchblade?" asked the second figure as he came up behind his brother. His brother smirked. "Both" he said as he

entered the room.


	3. This might sting a little

She heard the door open then close again. She rolled over to see who had come in, but before she could gasp at the sight before her, the first brother had a hand pull on

her hair and a switchblade at her throat. She watched as the other figure walked around the other side of the bed and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "Move, we kill

you" replied the first one. "Don't move, we still kill you" the second one grinned. "Who are you?" she managed to say through gritted teeth, as the first one pulled her hair

harder. "One" replied the figure holding her hair. "Two" replied the one with the syringe. "Great" she said, her fears slowly ebbing a little. "Not only do I have two albino

twin freaks in my bedroom, but now I know they can count." One snarled and pressed the blade harder to her throat, drawing blood. "We can also do a lot more than

that," he whispered in her ear. Two had finished filling the syringe with a clear yellow solution. "This might…sting……….a little," One whispered as Two grinned and

stuck the needle into her arm. She gasped as she felt the cold solution travel up her arm and into her head. She fought the blade and the needle, but with Two holding her

arm and One holding her head, she didn't have much of a chance. Still, she fought until the drug took effect a few minutes later. The last thing she saw before she passed

out was the twins faces, smirking at her like cheshire cats that had finally caught the mouse.


	4. We know how he is

"She's asleep," One said as he wiped off his blade and put it back in his pocket. "Good" said Two. "We'll get the truck. We'll meet us downstairs." Two put the syringe

back in his pocket and phased through the floor. "And we'll bring you" One said as he picked up her now limp body and carried her downstairs. He placed her in the

back of the escalade. "What's her name?" asked One. "What did we say?" said Two. "We never know the names of the ones he gets us to pick up. What's her name?"

"Charlotte, we think" Two replied as One climbed into the passenger side. "Why are we wondering about this one?" "She fought back," said One. "We've never had

one fight back before. Most of them just lay there in shock. It was different, we liked it." Two sighed as he remembered holding Charlotte down while the drug took

over. "Yes, we did. Unfortunately, she won't be around for long. He'll have his way with her and then have us get rid of her. It's the same with all of them. We know

how he is." "Yes, we do." One almost sounded sad. "But we hate hearing the screams after a while." "Yes, we know," replied Two. "We can only hope that this one will

be different." One turned to his brother, wondering what they were thinking, and somehow knowing that this one would be different.


	5. Screams?

Charlotte heard the voices before she realized what had happened. _"We know how he is." "Yes, we do. But we hate hearing the screams after a while."_

"Screams?" she thought. "Whose screams………mine?" And who are they talking about?" Charlotte then realized that she couldn't open her eyes or move. "The drug

must've paralyzed my muscles without affecting my head. Well, at least I can still think." She felt the vehicle slowing down and stopping. "We'll get her out" she heard.

Charlotte then felt herself being pulled out of the vehicle and into a pair of strong arms. "And at least I can still feel, I just can't move." Charlotte didn't know that her

nightmare was just about to begin.

"You 'ave her? Where?" The Merovingian asked his two bodyguards after they had returned. "The usual room" Two replied. "And you gave her the drug like I asked?"

"Yes" came the cool reply from both twins, sending chills up the mero's spine. He knew that they were the best bodyguards he had, but they still managed to scare him.

Not that he would ever admit that to them. "Good, now go…and enjoy the screams tonight…I know I will." The twins turned and left his office. "We know we scare

him. Why don't we use it to your advantage?" One said. "We will brother. We have a plan for this one" said Two as both of them went into their room and closed the

door.


	6. Swords and Blades

"Good afternoon ma'chere." Charlotte heard another person enter the room. The twins had brought her into this room and laid her on the bed before leaving her there.

While they were gone, Charlotte had managed to get some of her muscles to work. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room before the man had entered. "I

am the Merovingian. Welcome to my home. Please, don't get up." He came into her view and smiled. He walked over to a cupboard and opened the doors, revealing a

large collection of swords and blades. He pulled out a sword that was lying at the bottom of the cupboard and walked over to Charlotte. She felt cold steel along her leg

just before a flash of white-hot pain. He watched as Charlotte's eyes went wide and she breathed deeply against the pain. "Ah, I see the drug has worked quite well."

Charlotte glared at him. "So this is who the twins were talking about," she thought. "Sorry excuse for a human being." He read her eyes. "Yes, that intensity, that anger.

You will be fun. You will notice that you cannot talk now, however, when I return, the drug will have worn off just enough so that we can talk and play at the same time."

He returned the sword to the cupboard and came back to face Charlotte. "Until then cherie." He kissed her lips, then stood up and walked out of the room.


	7. We like her don't we?

One and Two had entered their room and Two closed the door behind them. "We have a plan." "We figured that brother, now tell us what it is." "What is the Mero

most afraid of?" asked Two. "Us, obviously" grinned One. "Well, when he starts with Charlotte, we can phase into the room behind him and give him a taste of his own

medicine, literally." Two grinned. One thought about it for a minute. "And what do we do with her?" One read his brothers face. "We like her don't we?" Two thought

back to when they had first taken her and how much she had fought. "Yes, we do like her." "But do we like her enough to help her and risk pain and deletion later?"

asked One. Two thought about it for a moment. "Yes we do," he said. Suddenly, a scream was heard from down the hall.


	8. Screams!

The Merovingian had come back. By this time Charlotte could move her jaw, but her voice still wasn't back yet. "No matter" said the Merovingian. "I'll start now and

your screams will follow shortly. Now, shall I start with blades, or should I just take you now? No, I think I will savor you before I take you. He walked over to the

cupboard with the collection of blades in it and selected a few. He placed a couple on the bed beside Charlotte, and the others he placed in the fire burning in the

fireplace. "Those are for later ma'chere." Charlotte's eyes widened, but she tried not to show her fear. He started with her arms, tracing long lines with the blade down

from her shoulder to her wrist. He watched as Charlotte's mouth opened slightly as if to scream, then she would close her eyes and mouth, her breathing would increase

and she would lie there, fighting the pain. After choosing to switch arms and continue, the Merovingian then thought he would increase the pain. "Now ma'chere, since I

am tired of using these cold blades, I would like to try the hot ones if that is alright with you." He pulled one of the blades out of the fire. "Now lets see if you will scream

for me." Charlotte watched in horror as he came grasped her arms again. He took the small blade and placed it against her skin at the end of the marks made earlier.

Charlotte closed her eyes, but as soon as the blade was placed down, she couldn't take it anymore. A scream ripped from her throat and filled the room. "Ah, yes

ma'chere, yes. That is what I wanted to hear." Charlotte took a few deep breaths to get over the pain. "You sick son of a…." Before she could finish, the Merovingian

had grabbed another blade from the fire and was placing it on her other wrist. Another scream filled the room as Charlotte tried to keep her grip on consciousness. She

opened her eyes and noticed that the Merovingian was gone. She turned her head to try and see where he was when Two came into her line of sight. Two looked at

Charlotte with sorrow. "We're sorry" was all Charlotte heard before she finally lost consciousness.


	9. Change in plans

After the twins had heard the scream, they raced down to the end of the hall and entered the room beside the one they know Charlotte was in. One checked on where

the Mero was in the next room without disturbing him, then came back. By that time Two had got another syringe ready. "Are we sure?" One asked. "Yes" replied Two.

"Then lets go," said One. Both of them phased through the wall just as the Mero placed the second heated knife on Charlotte's wrist. The second scream from Charlotte

was enough to send chills up Two's spine. One took the syringe from Two and headed for the Merovingian. The Mero turned and was heading for another heated blade

when he ran directly into One. "Wha…What are you doing here?" One could feel the fear radiating from him, as well as the lust that was quickly building. "This" replied

One as he jammed the syringe into the Mero's neck. The Mero dropped like a stone and stayed there. Two quickly went over to Charlotte. He could see tears in her

eyes, but he could also see that she was losing the battle between consciousness and unconsciousness. "We're sorry" was the only thing that he could think of saying

before she passed out. "She's still alive One," he said. "Good" replied One. "If we had waited any longer we would have lost her." Two read his brothers face as one

shook his head, confirming his brothers interpretation. Two turned back to Charlotte. "We promise…never to hurt you again." He picked up her limp body and carried

her out of the room, One following closely behind. The twins took Charlotte down the hall to their room and left her on the bed. They then locked the door and went in .

search of the one person who could help them.


	10. I'll take care of him

She was in the library, looking for books on how to make your husband's murder look like an accident, when the twins found her. "Hello boys. I see you were up to

some trouble tonight." "Only a little" One said, looking innocent. "But now we need your help Persephone" Two said. "We took her away from him, but now we need

the computer so that we can prevent him from hurting us." Persephone saw the worry and fear in Two's face, which shook her to the core. The twins never showed

emotions before. "Follow me" she said, and walked quickly out of the room and down the hall. The twins followed. They ended up in a room at the back of the chateau.

This room was much bigger than the others, with big windows and a large oak desk at one end, and shelves of book covering the walls on either side. On the desk, there

was a laptop, which the Merovingian had all his programs downloaded into. Persephone promptly gathered up the laptop and handed it to the twins. "Now boys, I

expect to see you after this." "You will Persephone, thank you," said Two with relief showing in his face. Persephone smiled, then asked, "where are you two going with

her?" One and Two looked at each other for a second, then looked back at Persephone. "We have a place in the city" Two said. "We'll take her there for now." One

looked at Two "What about the Merovingian?" he asked. "Don't worry boys, I'll take care of him. You just take care of her." Two looked at Persephone. He pulled a

number out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here" he said, "if you need us for anything at all, call us at that number." "Thank you Two, I'll keep that in mind. Now

go, before you waste any more time." One and Two turned and walked back to their room.

Charlotte had woken up a couple of times, but had passed out from the pain in her arms. She finally managed to wake up with out passing out and found that she was in

a different room. "What happened?" she thought. "And where am I now?" Then she remembered what Two had said before she passed out. "Sorry my ass" she thought.

"They're the ones who brought me here in the first place." The drug had now worn off enough that Charlotte could move around, however the pain in her arms was

intense. "Bastards. Next time I see him or those twins, I'll kill them." Just then the door opened and the twins walked into the room.


	11. Convincing isn't it?

Charlotte sat up as One and Two walked in. Two could see that it was a struggle for her to sit up with the conditions her arms were in. Two walked over to help, but

Charlotte pushed away from him. "Stay the hell away from me, both of you." "Charlotte, we can help," said One. "Oh, I think you've helped enough already thank you.

And where the hell am I? And how do you know my name?" Two could see that she was working herself into a panic and backed off to give her space. "Charlotte,

listen to us. First, we know your name because that is the name that was given to us by the Merovingian." Charlotte cringed at the name. "Secondly," Two continued,

"you are currently in the Merovingian's home, but you are in our room and bleeding on out sheets." Charlotte looked down at her arms and stared at them while tears

gathered at her eyes. "Charlotte, look at me" Two said. Charlotte looked up into a pair of cloudy silver eyes. Two had removed his glasses to look at her. "We can help

you, but you have to trust us. We took you away from the Merovingian so that he would stop hurting you. He is now lying on the floor of that room, unable to move

thanks to that drug that he ordered us to use on you. Please Charlotte, try to understand that if we don't help you now and leave here, he will find you and probably kill

you, after he has his way with you and makes you watch as he kills us. He almost did that tonight before we came and got you. So please Charlotte, trust us so that we

can help you." Charlotte stared at Two's eyes for a while longer, seeing pain and sorrow, love and hope all at the same time. She finally looked down at her arms again.

"Can you take the memory away?" she asked. It was Twos turn to look down. She knew that he wanted to take the pain away, but the memories would haunt her for

the rest of her life. He knew that. "Look at me Two" Charlotte said. When he did look up, Charlotte could see regret in his face. She knew that he didn't want to hurt

her again, and now he wanted to help heal the pain. "What do you have to do?" she asked. "Have you ever seen us phase Charlotte? She shook her head. One phased

at the end of the bed and walked through the corner of it to end up standing beside Two. "Phasing now only allows us to walk through solid objects," One explained,

"but it also allows us to heal ourselves if we are hurt. In order to help you, Two will have to phase into you and heal you from the inside out." Charlotte sat there for a

moment, gathering all the information she could. "How do you phase into me?" Two took her hands. "Lay back and close your eyes. When we tell you to, take a deep

breath. That's when I'll phase and heal you." "After Two is done" said One, "you will be very tired, but you will still be able to move and talk." Both Two and One saw

that Charlotte was fading fast. "Charlotte, are you ready?" asked Two. Charlotte shook her head up and down as she closed her eyes. "Ok Charlotte. Take a deep

breath…now." Charlotte inhaled deeply. As she did she felt Two phase with her hands and enter her body. She felt her body stiffen as Two released the pain from her. It

was almost over before it began. Two phased out and Charlotte exhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes her arms were still bleeding but the pain was gone. She saw

One standing beside the bed looking worried. "One, what is it?" Charlotte looked to where One was looking and saw Two lying beside her on the bed, motionless.

Periodically, she would see strips of blood run down the arms of his jacket, only to disappear, and then reappear again. Finally, Two inhaled deeply and shot up to a

sitting position. He looked just as tired as Charlotte felt. "Two? Are you ok?" Charlotte asked. Two just looked at Charlotte and quickly looked away. Charlotte could

see a tear rolling down Two's cheek. Two got up, opened the door and left. "We were afraid we would do that," One said. "Do what?" asked Charlotte. "We made us

feel your pain." "You mean that Two felt the pain that was inflicted on me? Why?" "Because we brought you to that pain. We feel it's our fault." "It's not your fault One,

or Two's fault. You were just doing what the Mero told you to. And if you had left me there, then there would be a lot more pain to feel." "We know that Charlotte, we

just feel…guilt at what we caused that we could have prevented." They both heard the door open again as Two entered. "We're so sorry Charlotte. We never should

have brought you here." "Two, why did you…" "PERSEPHONE!!!" The scream of the Merovingian could be heard through the whole chateau. "We have to go now!"

said One. Two helped Charlotte up and the three of them raced outside to the escalade and took off for the city.


End file.
